


The Adventures of Admiral Prawn and Yee-Claw

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Children's Stories, Crab!Eli, Friendship, Gen, Invertebrate Sea Creature AU, Prawn!Thrawn, This is ridiculous I am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: A story of an unlikely friendship between a prawn and a crab.





	The Adventures of Admiral Prawn and Yee-Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/gifts).



> Don't ask why, I wrote this and I don't even know. This is what happens when people egg each other on in Thranto servers.
> 
> Zs, I blame you.

Deep under the waves, a prawn walked across the ocean floor. 

He was sad. None of the other prawns would play with him because he was blue. All the other prawns were brown, and they laughed at him and called him names because he was different. 

So the little blue prawn left and set out to explore the ocean on his own.

“I do not need the other prawns,” said the little blue prawn as he walked. “I will be fine, all by myself.”

And he was right. He did not need the other prawns, because he was smart and careful. He hid under rocks when big fish swam by, looking for food. He stayed away from the deep, dark holes of the octopus nests, out of reach of their long arms.

No, he did not need the other prawns. But he was lonely all by himself.

The little blue prawn sighed as he looked up at the giant kelp forest, waving in the water above him.

“I wish I had a friend,” he said. “Then we could look at this beautiful forest together.”

“Excuse me?” came a voice.

The little blue prawn looked around. A small brown crab was sitting on a rock nearby, waving one big claw.

“Will you help me?” asked the small brown crab. He looked sad, too.

“Yes. I will help you, if I can,” said the little blue prawn. “What is wrong?”

“I have lost my hat,” said the small brown crab. “It was my favourite, but a wave took it away, and now I cannot find it anywhere.”

“That is very sad,” said the little blue prawn. “I will help you find your hat.”

So the little blue prawn and the small brown crab set out to look for the hat together.

“Is this your hat?” asked the little blue prawn.

“No, that is a barnacle,” said the small brown crab. “My hat is not a barnacle. My hat is soft.”

They kept searching.

“Is this your hat?” asked the little blue prawn.

“No, that is a sea slug,” said the small brown crab. “My hat is not a sea slug. My hat is round.”

So they kept looking. 

They looked behind seaweed and under rocks. They hid together when big fish swam by, looking for food. They stayed away from the deep, dark holes of the octopus nests, out of reach of their long arms.

“Is this your hat?” asked the little blue prawn.

“Yes!” said the small brown crab. “That is my hat!”

The little blue prawn gave him the hat, and the small brown crab put it on. He looked happy.

“Thank you for finding my hat,” said the small brown crab. “You are a good friend.”

The little blue prawn was happy, too. “I have never had a friend before,” he said. “All of the other prawns laughed at me because I am blue.”

“That is sad,” said the small brown crab. “I think it is a nice colour. And you helped me find my favourite hat. I am your friend.”

“Would you like to explore the ocean with me?” asked the little blue prawn.

“Yes! I would like that,” said the small brown crab.

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I found my new calling as a writer of kid's books?  
> ..... yeah, probably not x'D
> 
> (p.s. The artwork isn't mine, it's what inspired the story haha)


End file.
